Stuck in the Elevator Shaft
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: What would happen if Danny and Lindsay were stuck in an elevator shaft together? I don't know either. Basically, you have to read to find out. DL with a hint of SMacked


**_Stuck in the Elevator _**

**_Written by: Kawaii-babi_**

**_Edited by: Blank space goes here_**

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own CSI: NY, if I did, Danny would be in my bed… or not… sadly, I don't, and I already have Eric Delko… so yeah… This is my fist CSI: NY fic so yeah…everyone will probably be so OOC…OH! I don't own Kevin Federline.

* * *

_

It had been a long day for Lindsay Monroe. First, Mac called her in at 5 am to process a crime scene. _Right in the middle of a great dream_. Lindsay thought to herself. Then, she fell off the bed, right onto her cat, which in turn left a bunch of horrible scratch marks on her arms, legs and back. Then, while she was processing the scene that Mac just HAD to wake her up for, her co-worker, Danny Messer, took it upon himself to piss her off.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey! Montana! Montana! MONTANA! Earth to MONTANA! Wake up Montana!" Danny yelled out, shaking her. _Someone has had WAY too much caffeine this morning_. Lindsay thought.

"Messer! Stop calling me Montana! You know I hate it!" Lindsay wined. She seriously wished had stopped by the café that morning.

"Montaaaaaaana!" Danny started. Lindsay just glared at him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Lindsay yelled. Danny went silent for a moment.

"Hi!" Danny said, and then ran off process the other half of the crime scene. Lindsay just growled and got back to work.

**END FLASHBACK**

_He's so annoying_. Lindsay thought as she pressed the button for the elevator. _But he is cute. WAIT! BAD LINDSAY! BAD! Arg! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Think of something else. Bananas. Yeah, I like bananas. I wonder what Danny's 'Banana' would taste… BAD LINDSAY! NO! NO! NO!_ Suddenly, the elevator door opened, and low-and-behold was the last person that Lindsay wanted to see.

"HEY MONTANA!" Danny said excitedly. Lindsay just groaned and got into the elevator. _Can this day get ANY worse?_ As soon as she thought that, the lights went out and the elevator jerked to a halt, which caused Lindsay to loose her balance and fall right into Danny's arms. Danny just grinned down at her.

"Ya know, Montana, if you wanted me to hold you, you could have asked." Danny said, pulling Lindsay closer to him. Lindsay just pulled away.

"As IF! Why would I go out with a player like you? You are a pompous jerk! I hate your guts! And for the last time, it's LINDSAY not MONTANA! BIIIIIIIIIIIIG DIFFERENCE!" Lindsay yelled at Danny. Danny just looked at her and smiled. All was quiet for a minute or so.

"You want me." Danny said simply. Lindsay just started at him.

"I want you? Phht! When pigs fly!" Lindsay responded. Danny was confused.

"Kevin Federline flies?" Danny asked. Lindsay laughed at his expression. He looked like a confused kid. _Naw, kids don't have six-packs, or asses that you just want to grab… BAD MIND LINDSAY! BAD GIRL!_ Danny just stared at her.

"Hello, Linds? Wake up from lala land!" Danny said, waving his hand in her face. "Montana? Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I just kind of spaced out for a moment." Lindsay replied, looking Danny up and down. _C'mon, Linds, find a way to distract yourself from Danny's delectable body._

"So, how long do you think we're going to be stuck up here?" Lindsay asked hopefully. _Please don't say over an hour, I can't STAND being stuck up here for that long with Danny._ Danny thought for a moment.

"Usually, this takes from an hour to three hours, more if there's a snow storm, which I highly doubt, since it's the middle of summer, or if a squirrel ate the electrical wire. Either way, we have to occupy ourselves for the next while. Any ideas?" Danny asked, looking at her.

"Oh, yeah Danny. Let me just get the game if monopoly that I shove up my ass for incidents like this." Lindsay said sarcastically.

"Let me help you with that." Danny said, obviously missing her sarcasm.

"I was KIDDING!" Lindsay yelled. Danny just laughed.

"I knew that. It's just really fun to make you mad." Danny said.

"I hate you Danny Messer!" Lindsay said slapping him.

"I love you too, Montana." Danny said sadly. Lindsay just looked at him. _Did he just…_

"Did… you just…" Lindsay tried to talk. Danny just looked at her with those gorgeous blue eyes, filled with sadness. _And I'm the one that caused that sadness_. Lindsay thought sadly.

"Why should you care? It's not like you like me or something. I guess I'm just going to go into this little corner of the elevator shaft and cry." Danny said, going into the corner farthest from Lindsay.

"Wait! Danny! Don't do that! Danny!" Lindsay said, trying to coax him out of that little corner. He wouldn't budge. Then Lindsay had an idea.

"It's so hot in here, and it's impossible for me to take off my sweater on my own. I wish there were someone to help me." Lindsay said, looking over at Danny. Danny shot up like a bullet and plopped down almost on top of Lindsay.

"You rang?" Danny asked, tugging at her sweater. Lindsay laughed.

"Yes I did. Could you please help me take off this sweater? I'm dying of heat." Lindsay said innocently, but Danny knew her intentions weren't that innocent. Danny decided to play along.

"Well, Montana, I will, but only if you'll help me take off my jacket, 'cuz I'm just too lazy to take it off myself." Danny replied. Lindsay noticed a little bulge in his pants. _Oh great, I get stuck in an elevator with a horn dog. _Lindsay just smiled and pulled the jacket off of him and looked expectantly at him.

"Well..." Lindsay started, looking at Danny.

"Well…?" Danny replied. Lindsay tugged at her sweater, then Danny finally realized.

"OH!" Danny said, and then he went up to Lindsay and started pulling off her sweater. As he pulled it up, her camisole rode up to reveal her navel and…

"A belly-piercing, Monroe? When did you get THAT?" Danny asked surprised. He never thought Lindsay as one to do stuff like that to her body. Lindsay then leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

"I have more. Want to try and find them?" Lindsay asked huskily. _Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that._ Danny just stared at her.

"Wow, Montana, that is hot!" Danny said, leaning closer to her until their lips were just inches away.

"And to answer your question. I DO want to find them." Danny whispered huskily.

"I'm all yours." Lindsay said, and then closed the gap between them.

**Somewhere else**

"Hey Stella, come here a sec!" Mac yelled. Stella just walked over to where Mac was sitting and laughed.

"Danny and Lindsay? In the ELEVATOR SHAFT? Ha! What coaxed them to do that?" Stella asked, looking at Mac, who was trying to hold in a laugh.

"No! You didn't!" Stella shrieked. Mac couldn't hold in his laugh any longer.

"Yeah, I did. The power's out in there, only temporarily. C'mon Stel, I thought you were the one who wanted them to get together." Mac said, looking at Stella. She couldn't help but laugh at Mac's expression. She sat down on his lap and cuddled into him.

"You know we're going to have to get the janitor to clean that shaft 15 times before I walk in there again." Stella said snuggling into Mac. Mac just laughed.

"Same here, Stel." Mac replied, stroking her hair.

The End

* * *

_I'm high on sugar again. REVIEW!_


End file.
